Rebecca Benson
Out into the world Rebecca was born into a rather prosperous secular/liberal Jewish (Ashkenazi)-Australian family on the 8th of February 1984 in S.t Vincents hospital in Sydney, to a happy mother and father and three year old big brother, Christian (who was, even though a rare occurance, given the said name). She was raised unevenly, often being cared to by her big brother when her parents not had the time, whether if it was due to work times or other matters. Rebecca was always a kind child who reserved her spot she had been assigned in life, holding it dearly, not trying to make a big scene or appearance to increase her gain. The two siblings, herself and Christian grew a very deep and loving relation to each other, the one almost not being complete without the other. When she grew up though, Rebecca often hung out with lots of people on town, with her parents often letting her run out at late evenings, though asking Christian to look after her when he had the time. One day it rang a bell for her parents, when she came home drunk and weary along with several loud guys and another girl, which were immediately forced out of their home, and Rebecca feeling great remorse the day after, starting to focus on her studies and cutting down much of her partying habits. One day, her big brother Christian left Australia, traveling abroad to Los Santos in the United States, at his age of 18. He kept his contact with his parents and his three years younger sister Rebecca though, who after eleven years decided to travel off to LS aswell, settling down there and reuniting with her brother aswell. Later on, she got approved into the mechanic and vehicle fixing company Wrench My Nuts after being approved by one of the company's key persons, Rain Warren, in a trial, describing quite deeply how good work she made by fixing an approved vehicle up. This is not where Rebecca had limited her ambitions to though, and she sought out to make enough bank to leave the life as a gearhead and instead crank something up on her own. She had always had a keen eye for style and home designing, so what she did was to buy a smaller warehouse in Las Venturas with the help of numerous mortage methods and loans. This turned out to be the point where her economy took its turn up towards a typical mid income basis as money kept coming from the local San Andreans favoring the vast array of different types and models of furniture, living in a state where only minor carpenter businesses situated in rural areas played the outlet roles. The economic growth also allowed Rebecca to spend more time oiling the machinery of her business creation, and more concretely so purchase heavy utility vehicles such as an eighteen wheeler rig, a fitting trailer and also a smaller personal car of her own, to show primal proof of how -to her- well she was faring at this point. Personality & flaws One thing that might get into Rebecca's way is her obsession with high speeds. She often has hard times trying to lift off pressure from the pedal or gas handle losing herself in her adrenaline. During her early age she often gained the impression of "having ants in her pants" as hopping onto a tricycle or whatever it might have been. She also often likes to contest and tease her fellow trafficants which might obviously cause problems. At one time, according to witnesses, it nearly led into her being run over by an 18-wheeler rig in an intersection, which still didn't scare her enough to lay off of her bad habit. Her medical history includes several diagnoses regarding her weakened heart valve, the only disfunctional one in her cardiac system. This might occasionally to rarely lead to fainting if the conditions are rather against her favor. Should Rebecca be very unlucky, severe fright or sudden shock may lead to cardiac arrest (heart failure). This is something she is well aware of and Rebecca therefore often avoids situations where she could potentially be severely scared, although she doesn't take it to an exaggerated level due to her will to live her life like everybody else and be free to do what she wants to. Local rumors have at one point previously said that she fainted while having a hot jacuzzi bath at a house party and had not reacted to anyone speaking, therefore. Category:Characters Category:Immigrants Category:Jews